Scripted
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Elena always thought life was supposed to be scripted, but she was wrong, and that's a good thing. TsengElena implied slash pairings


Elena usually kept to herself. It was just easier to disappear from her coworkers view and stay out of their way. Sure she'd admit she once had a crush on her immediate boss, but the one time he'd shown interest in return had been so brief it was almost like it had never happened.

The issue with the clones had cropped up and she'd once again found her life in the balance. It had been horrible. Sometimes her body still ached from the phantom feelings left over from the damage take she had taken. She had the scars to prove that she had been hurt, but she only vaguely remembered a good part of what had happened before she'd woken in Valentine's small hut in the middle of the white forest. That would have been disorienting in itself, it was more so to wake up almost pressed to Tseng's side.

Tseng was a beautiful man. She had to admit it to herself. It was what had attracted her in the first place, that and his intelligence. There was nobody in Midgar like the Wutaian leader of the Turk.

She knew she'd never forget the time they spent in recovery. It had been wonderful, everything she could have dreamed of, but since Rufus' return to health, Tseng hadn't looked at her in any other way than a work associate. She didn't mind it, or at least she tired to tell herself that. She leaned on the window looking down at nothing really. Her office had a nice view, she spotted the familiar blond head of spiky hair belonging to Cloud Strife. The man was striding quickly from the building to his waiting motorcycle. They saw him often enough with his very active delivery business. Since the clone issue though the blond had been to see Rufus several times for non-business reasons as well. Though nobody said anything aloud it was rumored a bit in the company that Rufus had allowed the fighter closer than anyone else had been to him.

The blonde sighed softly and let her eyes close. While being a Turk had changed quite a bit, she still felt the seclusion it caused. While it had finally became known that Reno and Rude where more than just work partners, Tseng still seemed to be alone, Rufus wasn't actively or openly pursuing Strife, and she just wanted something more than the occasional drinks with one of the young men in the company who where starry eyed over being out with one of the great Turks. She let another sigh slip from her and quietly moved to settle into her chair behind her desk. There wasn't really anything for her to do today. She let herself relax into the soft leather of her chair and get lost, her memories claiming her for now. Even if Elena couldn't have Tseng, she could remember the comfort that he'd offered her for the short time they'd been with Vincent and away from the pressures of work.

Elena could remember the soft feeling of his hands against her skin. How his light touch soothed her. The sweet feeling of his kisses, how he'd brought her to heights that she couldn't even imagine. She could remember just how it felt to be in his arms, under him, allowing herself to melt under his caresses. She sighed very softly, licking her lips briefly, what she wouldn't give to have one more chance to be in his arms like that….

But life was too scripted, they had their places in Turk, they where business associates and nothing more. She couldn't change that. No matter how much the phantom feeling of his light touch haunted here, no matter how much she wished…..

"Elena."

The young woman's eyes flashed open and she sat up quickly, eyes landing on the man in her doorway easily. "Tseng-sama…."

"I didn't disturb you did I?" Tseng inquired slowly, taking in the slight flush on her cheeks a little curiously. He had finally worked up the courage to speak to her. It'd been more than long enough, and he couldn't stand the thought of being alone any more. Rufus had all but ordered him to go speak with her.

"No no, is there a problem?" Elena was completely business now, the flush had disappeared from her cheeks and her eyes where following him closely.

"Not exactly…" Tseng paused, then told himself to just get it over with. "I was hoping you'd join me for dinner tonight…."

It was unscripted, hardly what Elena had expected, for a moment she blinked at him, and the older man was a little afraid that she was going to say no. Then suddenly she answered. "It took you this long?" She was smiling…

"I apologize; I didn't realize my timing needed to be better…" He murmured, and then gave her a small smile of his own. "Come to my apartment about six?"

"It's a date…" Elena agreed easily, Tseng nodded and then let himself out of her apartment. For once, he was very happy to deviate from a set course of action. Now he just hoped she would like his cooking…..And his cat…..


End file.
